


#60 - Rizzles

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you maybe do one where Maura/Jane are doing it and then someone walks in on them, but Maura is close and makes Jane keep going until she’s done? i read a fic like this once before but i’m sure you can do even better!</p><p>AND</p><p>How about one for Rizzles where they have to stay at angela’s for some reason and they do it in jane’s old bedroom—which is right next to angela’s and they need to stay quiet, but…of course Maura just can’t no matter what?</p><p>These two were begging to be combined…in which Maura thinks it’s high time for Jane to come clean to her family about their relationship and hatches a plan. ((Not that it’s cool to pressure people to come out, it’s just a goofy story.)) Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#60 - Rizzles

“Maura, no, come on, in my mother’s house?”

Maura straddled Jane’s hips, the two of them taking up every inch of Jane’s tiny childhood bed. She ground her hips against Jane’s and arched her back, her nipples showing through the cotton of her pajama top.

“Jane, please…I watched you play basketball with Frankie and Tommy all day,” she pulled her shirt over her head and palmed her own breasts, throwing her head back and sighing, “Watching you sweat, your deltoid muscles flexing…when you got too hot and took off your shirt,” at this, Maura sighed and slid her hand into her underwear, moaning softly. Jane sat up and put a hand over Maura’s mouth.

“Okay, okay,” her voice sounded breathy and low, and as she sat up Maura’s breasts were practically at eye level. “But you, um,” she struggled to complete her sentence as her roaming hands found the swell of one breast and her fingers brushed against the nipple of the other, “You have to be quiet! These walls are like paper.”

Maura nodded leaned down to press their lips together, her hips moving against Jane’s again. Jane broke the kiss to trail kisses down Maura’s chest, sucking a nipple into her mouth and flicking at it with her tongue. Maura gasped, her hips jerking, but she stayed quiet.

Jane slipped her hand between Maura’s legs, and Maura withdrew her own, her breath catching as Jane circled her clit. Jane grabbed the back of Maura’s neck with her free hand and pulled her down so that she could place her lips just next to her ear.

“You liked watching me sweat on the court today, huh?” she breathed huskily into Maura’s ear. Maura whimpered directly into Jane’s own ear, and the sound seemed directly connected to Jane’s clit. She felt herself throbbing. “Fuck, Maur,” her own hips jerked against Maura’s, and Maura slid a hand between them and into Jane’s boxers.

“Did you think about getting me like this while you were watching?” Jane teased Maura’s entrance slowly, making her writhe against her. She felt Maura shake her head.

“No,” she breathed, “I wanted you to tear my clothes off, throw me against a wall and fuck me until I begged you to stop.”

Jane’s breathing grew rapid as a wave of heat rushed over her. With a soft grunt and considerable effort, she flipped Maura over so her back hit the mattress with a thud and caused the headboard to bang against the wall. They both froze, and Jane struggled to listen for sounds of her mother or brothers stirring over the thumping of her own pulse.

Maura’s fingers, still between Jane’s legs, drew a gentle circle around her clit. Jane reached down and pulled her hand away so she could pin both of Maura’s hands above her head against the mattress. She ground their hips together, smirking at Maura’s soft moan.

“Quiet, Dr. Isles,” she murmured, slipped her fingers back into Maura’s underwear and running her fingertips along her slit. She leaned up so that her lips were near her ear again, her curls trailing across Maura’s skin and making her gasp.

“You thought about me fucking you all day? You wanted me inside you.”

“I want you so badly, Jane, I’ve been so wet for you all day.” Jane teased Maura’s entrance once again, and Maura reached forward to sink her teeth into the soft skin on Jane’s perfectly toned shoulder to keep from crying out. Jane moaned, and not too quietly.

“I wanted you all day,” she confessed, “I wanted my fingers inside you,” and at this she slid her middle finger into Maura at an agonizingly slow pace. Maura’s back arched and her breasts pressed into Jane’s.

“Oh, Jane,” she sighed as Jane curled her digit against her and then slowly withdrew her finger, only to slide it back inside at the same slow pace.

“I thought about making you come all day, about making you feel good,” Jane pulled back to watch the effect of her fingers. She could barely make out Maura’s form beneath her in the darkness, but she could feel Maura’s chest heaving, her wrists still trapped above her head by Jane’s free hand. She waited until her eyes adjusted enough to see the faint shadows of Maura’s face in the dark.

“You are so beautiful, Maura,” Jane whispered, and curled her finger against the rough spot inside Maura, making her moan.

“Oh, Jane, you feel wonderful,” Maura stretched up to press her lips to Jane’s, “Please...more, Jane. Please.”

Jane paused to hook her fingers into the waistband of Maura’s underwear and slide them off, freeing Maura’s hands in the process. She settled back between her legs and slowly added a second finger, then picked up the pace. Maura began to moan softly, her arms wrapping around Jane, sliding her hands beneath her shirt and along the smooth muscles of her back that rippled as she leaned over her.

Maura’s legs spread wider as Jane fucked with more intensity, and her hips met each of Jane’s strokes, causing the bed to squeak, but both of them had forgotten their surroundings. Jane wriggled downward on the bed to suck Maura’s clit into her mouth as her fingers pumped into her, and Maura groaned, her fingers twining in Jane’s hair. Jane could tell she was close.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

“Don’t stop! Oh God!” Maura breathed, and Jane straightened up and clamped a hand over Maura’s mouth as Frankie’s voice sounded from behind the door.

“Jane? Everything okay?”

Jane cursed under her breath as Maura continued to writhe beneath her. She replaced her tongue with her thumb against Maura’s clit and maintained her pace.

“What was that? Jane? Can I come in?”

“Uh-OH!” Maura had bitten down on her hand in ecstasy as Jane pressed her thumb against her clit and fucked her hard, her fingertips curling against her. She heard the doorknob turn.

“NO! Uh, I mean,” she cleared her throat, “I’m fine, don’t, um, don’t come in.” Suddenly Maura was growling low in her throat as she came hard around Jane’s fingers. Jane tried a combination of throat clearing and coughing to cover it up.

“Janie?”

Oh god, it was Angela.

“Ma! We’re fine! Everyone just go back to bed.”

“Are you getting sick? Do you need some cough medicine?”

“No, Ma! Maura was just…having a nightmare. We’re fine! Goodnight!”

“Oh, poor thing…okay, you girls get some rest!”

She heard some faint goodnights from both Frankie and Angela as they shuffled back to their rooms. Jane collapsed against Maura, groaning quietly.

Maura pushed curls out of Jane’s face, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

“That was spectacular, darling.”

“Oh yeah, I especially loved the grand finale.” Jane muttered into the pillow. She knelt up on the bed and pushed the rest of her hair out of her face before burying it in her hands.

“I can’t believe that just happened. I can’t believe they knocked on the door!”

“Well, they do think you’re staying on the air mattress,” Maura reminded her, gesturing to the neglected pallet on the floor beside the bed.

“Yeah,” Jane conceded, “If they knew we were together…maybe coming clean is worth considering.”

Maura grinned, glad Jane couldn’t see in the darkness.

“Well, we don’t have to make any decisions tonight…come here, let me make it worth the embarrassment.”

Maura pulled Jane to her before her detective’s brain could start to connect the dots of Maura’s master plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post - http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/85584888013/60-rizzles


End file.
